


i wanna find a home and i wanna share it with you

by LordLoozer



Series: Leopika week 2020 <3 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family Fluff, Home, M/M, Nonbinary Kalluto - Freeform, kurapika and leorio adopt kalluto and move to whale island please and thank you, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio admire their new home on Whale Island, also Kalluto is their child :)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika week 2020 <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	i wanna find a home and i wanna share it with you

**Author's Note:**

> helloo everyone happy leopika week! i am beyond excited to be participatinggg. i churned this one out pretty quickly so sorry if it seems rushed. (title from the song "hello my old heart-the oh hellos.")

It was a sunny day on Whale Island, warm and bright. Leorio stood with an arm wrapped around Kurapika’s waist, admiring the scene before him. His new home, no, their new home.

The house stood atop a hill, in the middle of a wooded area. Somewhere close to a lake. Kalluto really enjoyed swimming when they let themself relax. The house was simple, a two story house, with a garden out front. 

Leorio looked over at his husband, his red earrings sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Kurapika had always been quite the beauty but in this lighting he was practically glowing. 

“What is it?” Leorio’s trance was broken by Kurapika’s sweet voice. Leorio hugged Kurapika closer to his side.

“Nothing. I’m just so happy I’m here with you.” Leorio smiled down at his partner. Kurapika’s nose wrinkled cutely as he smirked. 

“You’re a big sap, you know that right?” Kurapika giggled as he rested his head on Leorio’s shoulder. 

“What, you’re not happy that you’ve finally completed your life’s goal and settled down with me and our incredible child too?” Leorio snorted as Kurapika elbowed him softly. 

“Hush Leorio.” Kurapika scolded but Leorio still caught the smile that he gave. Leorio snickered as they stood together. They stood admiring their work, the house had been quite the wreck when the family arrived. But through many long days and hard work it transformed into a place they could all call home.

“Leorio. Kurapika.” Leorio and Kurapika both jumped at Kalluto’s small voice, the pair hadn’t noticed their silent approach. “Hey Kalluto, what’s up?” Leorio said, turning his attention to Kalluto. “I want to thank you both for taking me in. I realized I had never properly thanked you two.”

Kurapika felt his heart soften at what Kalluto had said, he extended his hand to invite Kalluto into a hug. Leorio smiled and extended his hand as well, the small family all smiled as Kalluto accepted the hug. 

“Of course kid. We’re glad to have you here.” Leorio responded as he hugged his family. Kalluto pulled away to turn and look back at the house. Leorio looked too but Kurapika couldn’t keep his eyes off of his husband and child. His heart sang with joy at the sight before him, his home, his world, his family.

Leorio was his family, Kalluto was his family. He had a family again, he had a home again. Before he was able to hold anything back small tears crept down his cheeks. Leorio’s face turned from the horizon to him, a look of soft shock and sympathy. Leorio’s large hand traveled to Kurapika’s face and wiped the tears away.

“Welcome home, love.” Leorio whispered as he leaned in to kiss the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! any and all feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
